The Power of Love
by ReinaB
Summary: A young girl comes to learn her true calling...to help save the world. Unlocking her power that they had hidden from her, she joins the Trio and someone unlikely to help distroy Voldemort forever. Can she find the right path, or will she lose herself.


**DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowling owns everything except the story line and a couple of my made of characters...who's names I can't reveal yet.**

**CHAPTER ONE: GETTING HER POWERS**

**She was scared and very nervous; how much power could one person have that they would lock it away from her forever? Could it be bad? Bad to the point that maybe she wouldn't be able to handle it?**

**"Are you ready?" a tired voice came from behind her. Without looking behind her, she nodded, "Not only will your power come to you my dear, but also memories that have been locked away." She looked to the old man in horror, not only her power, but memories. She wondered what kind of memories would come back to her, hopefully those of her parents that she had never known. The old man raised his wand to her forehead and whispered something she couldn't quite understand. She bit her lip as a burning pain filled her head, the room glowed a bright yellow. She looked to the old man as he pulled out a medium sized crystal that had swirling blue in it. She was going to ask, but the pain filled her once more. Slowly the blue came from the crystal to her, she stared at it for a moment….and than she knew things, memories came back.**

_"She is soo beautiful." a woman said smiling down at the baby girl, "What shall we name her?"_

_The man smiled at the woman, "How about…"_

**She snapped back to and looked around, the old man now stood back and watched as everything came back to the young girl. She knew spells, wand movements, and curses; she learned the history of witches, books that she had never heard of in her life. All of it coming so fast it felt like her head was going to explode.**

**"It hurts." she whispered. She hunched over as the pain grew and another memory coming to her.**

_"Jim they want our baby." the woman had cried, "We must hide, the Dark Lord can't have her."_

_"I know dear, but you know as well as I do that their watching the house." he looked down at the sleeping baby girl, sadness and guilt entered him, "We have no one to trust."_

_They both stared at the baby for awhile, "Than you know what we must do." The mother said, "It's time to talk to Dumbledore, he will help us, as soon as we tell him about our little girl." She stopped, voices could be heard. She looked to her husband in fear._

_"Take the baby and hide." he whispered._

**Once again she was back to the real world, tears poured down her face. She could believe it, they really did love her. She had thought for years that her parents had hated her because, at the time, she had thought she was non-magical. But she had learned that they had really just wanted to save her from the fate that Voldemort had in store for her. A quick memory of her parent's going to Dumbledore had past through quickly, than of them at a house, blonde hair, and than the one memory she had never wanted to know of. She screamed as the pain grew ten fold, she fell to the ground as it felt like knives were being stabbed into her over and over.**

**"No." she cried, but it was to late.**

"_I want your daughter." Voldemort said as he face the two adults, "Where have you hidden her?"_

_Both her parents were on their knees hands tied behind their backs, blood dripping down her father's forehead and her mother crying. _

_"We will never tell you where she is." her father yelled and spat at his feet, "I would never make my daughter go through what you have in store for her. She shouldn't have to live in your evil world of death and torture."_

_Voldemort smirked evilly as he walked in circles around the two adults, he looked around to his followers and nodded. They left the room and spread out to search for the baby girl._

_"Well, that is find with me." he whispered evilly, "My men will find her, and you shall be punished for disobeying me."_

_Voldemort turned to her mother, "CRUCIO" he yelled. Her mother's scream filled the room as she twitched around the floor in pain. Her father looked on helplessly, she wanted to yell at her father to help her, but nothing came from her mouth as she watched the scene unfold, "I'm going to make you watch your wife died." Voldemort whispered into his ear. _

_"NO" he yelled, "Please no."_

"_To late." Voldemort raised his wand._

_"I love you Jim."_

"_AVADA KEDAVRA" the green light filled the room, and her father cried. _

_"You win." he whispered._

"_I'm glad you finally see it my way." The evil man laughed, "Now tell me, where…is…the child?"_

_He looked up to Voldemort and smirked, "I said you won this time, but you will never have my daughter." Voldemort looked in anger at the man, who smirked, but before Voldemort could even raise his wand. Her father had killed himself, she fell to the floor wanting nothing more to get out of here and wake up. She couldn't believe it, she felt power run through her. She wanted revenge on this evil man she saw standing before her dead parent's. _

**She gasped, she hadn't realized that she had been holding her breath the entire time. She stood up and looked around, the old man still sitting there watching her. She felt powerful, like she could do anything in the world. Everything she had just learned, it hurt her to think about it. The memory of her parent's death had made her realized that it was time to do what she had to do…help these people that had come to her.**

**"Are you ready?"**

**She looked to the old man, "I'm ready to fulfill my destiny."**

**He smiled and nodded, "I'm glad you believe me now, shall we tell your parent's good-bye than and leave."**

**A cold look came across her face, "Their not my parent's."**

**"They raised you though my dear, they have protected you throughout your life." the old man began to worry.**

**"Yes, but if Voldemort killed my real parent's there's a chance he'll do the same to them." she shook her head, "I don't except you to understand, but it's better to claim them as no one; to keep them safe."**

**"I understand my dear." he smiled, "Come, we have a lot to do, you must train with the others."**

**She followed the old man out of the house, never saying a word to her "parent's"; it was time to revenge her parent's death, to make that man pay for taking what only family she had really ever had.**

Thank you all, sorry it's a little short.

C.J


End file.
